Black Vow
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Kari es un angel desterrado del cielo que se enamora a primera vista de una doncella, pero esta no siente nada por ella, al final ella tendra que consagrar su cuerpo al mal si con ella quiere estar aunque al final o suceda.


_**Black Vow**_

**One-shot**

**Por **

**Akira Grit Akaku**

Hace algun tiempo, cuando la edad media regia,

Un Ángel caído, desterrado del paraíso,

Vagaba por el mundo, este Ángel era muy hermoso,

Tenia una cabellera castaña,

Tenia ojos castaños y solo bestia una blusa de tirantes blancos

Y un short blanco con sus sandalias.

Condenada a vagar en la Tierra, ella vivió años en esta,

Numerosas beses ella se enamoro, pero,

Sus manos acabaron con todos por los que se enamoro.

En venganza en la época medieval un familiar de su ultimo amado,

El trato de matarla, aunque lo único que logro fue herirla,

El herido y perdido Ángel vagaba en las oscuras calles por la noche,

El Ángel herido y cansado termino caída al lado de una Iglesia,

Cuando en esos momentos una Doncella de hermosa cabella castaña y ojos cafes la encontro.

En el momento que el Ángel cruzo la mirada con ella y sus hermosos ojos

Chocolatados vio, el lamentable Ángel se enamoro,

Imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a brotar,

Haciendo que el Ángel abriera la caja de lo mas prohibido.

Ella con el tiempo descubrió que su querida Doncella se llama Mimi,

El Ángel le dio a conocer su nombre Ikari aunque su doncella la llamaba Kari,

La Doncella cuidaba del Ángel como a una hermana,

Aunque en realidad desconocía de los sentimientos del Ángel hacia ella,

Para ella esto era como la fruta prohibida,

El amor que un Ángel sintió por un humano,

Todo por el bien de su amor prohibido.

Rompiendo a través de todo,

Rompiendo su puro corazon…

Un dia este Ángel se arriesgo y a su amada un beso le robo,

Su querida Doncella se sorprendió ante aquel acto, y solo se separo de ella de un girón,

Llevándose sus manos a sus labios,

La Doncella de ojos chocolate corrió y se fue de la habitación,

El Ángel solo penso…

"_Si mi amor por ti, todavía vive…cortare estas alas,_

_voy a consagrar mi cuerpo al mal..."_

La hermosa Doncella, ya llevaba 2 días sin ver a su Ángel Kari,

Asi que lo único que hizo fue ir al lugar del juramento sagrado, vestida con un lacado

Negro.

Cuando al lugar llego, en su camino se encontró, con un hombre de cabellera rubia,

Donde fugazmente, se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

En el momento en que la Doncella sus ojos con el cruzo,

Perdidamente ella se enamoro.

Imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a abundar entre ambos,

Y ella traiciono a todo y a todos…

Queriendo consumir su propia fruta prohibida.

El chico le habia dicho que se llama Yamato aunque le dijo que le llamara Matt, y la chica no se tardo en presentar,

Pasaron los días, y ambos fueron demasiado unidos,

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, queriendo uniser en una fiebre mezclada,

En un voto de purificación, sus cuerpos unieron y en uno se volvieron,

El solo la queria poseer para demostrarle cuanto la amaba,

Ellos traspasaron los vínculos del pasado,

Y los rompieron en pedazos….

¿Podrán completamente, borrarlo todo?

Si tan solo pudieran arrepentirse y solo llevaran su luto

Solo caerías y…. te sumirías.

Lo que ellos no sabían esque en la vida del Ángel,

Otro mas de ellos de nombre Takeru se habia enamorado de Hikari,

El molesto Ángel de cabellera rubia decidió ser desterrado y asi poder llegar a la Tierra,

El Ángel cuando se entero que su amada Hikari se habia consagrado al mal,

Por culpa de un humano decidió por todas vengarse de esa humana.

La busco y como los humanos uso un arma de fuego,

El molesto Ángel le disparo en el pecho,

Provocando, la lenta y dolorosa muerte de la Doncella Mimi,

Matt, que buscaba a su amada Doncella, la encontró,

En un charco de sangre, agonizando y muriendo lentamente,

A Matt solo se le cruzaron las siguientes palabras por su mente:

"_Mi querida yace fría, _

_gastare toda mi vida mientras juro en este dia..._

_Mi pecado contra Dios,_

_Todos mis pecados de traición deberían se pagados con mi muerte,_

_Asi que voy a morir por ti..._

_Yo creo que ese es mi destino""_

Y arriesgandoce a perder definitivamente sus alas,

El Ángel caído de nombre Hikari,

Renuncio a su corrompido voto,

A cambio de la vida de su querida Doncella Mimi,

Y el rastro de su amor y existencia lo único que dejo atrás fue...

Una pluma negra...

Que demostró que la habia rescatado pero al final ella,

Desapareció.

Mimi antes de ver que su amado desapareciera,

Poso una de sus manos en su rostro y cuando se dio cuenta el se habia vuelto,

Su querida Ángel Kari,

En el asombro solo vio que ella de la nada desapareció, dejando detrás de si

Una pluma Negra y ella solo la tomo y en el suelo desconsoladamente lloro.

Quedando solo con los recuerdos del Ángel que amo,

Aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Aquel voto de transformación,

Que la muerte se llevo,

Un imperdonable crimen,

El tiempo solo pudre la fruta del pecado,

Hasta el dia en que,

Humano y Angel,

Se encuentren de nuevo.

_**Fin.**_

**Notas de yo: **Hola bueno es mi primer one-shot de digimon y si no espero la millonada de reviews ya k esto es yuri en parte pero aunk sea un solo review ara k mi esfuerso valga la pena.

Este one-shot fue basado en la cancion de vocaloid del mismo nombre

Black Vow

Sae las recomeidno mucho y si no conocen vocaloid se los recomiendo muy bonitas canciones,

Por ultimo este one-shot esta basado en otros de mis one-shots k ise de otro anime (Bakugan) asi k si x ahí ya sentian k lo habian leido antes esa es la explicación

Y sin nada mas k decir

Me despido kon mi habitual

Sayonara V

¿Reviews?


End file.
